


A Cry For Help

by StrangeStars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: Valjean may be the only one who realizes Javert's Cry For Help, in the worst situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on my wattpad- Better_Strange, so yeah, more cringey works there.

Javert trembled as he walked through the Halls, he clenched the strap of his bag as tight as he could. He was terrorized by the jocks, they were as big and fat as bears, but they had enough strength to break every bone in his petite body. They would gaze over him every chance they got, as if they were a pretor sneaking on there prey. They looked as if they could pounce and attack at any time, doing their worst to him. 

He saw his locker, just a few more feet and he would be fine. His body suddenly flew into the cold metal, the already bright bruise was damaged even more. He sighed, not letting himself whine in pain. He wouldn't let the jock know he got the best of him. Letting them hear he was hurt would let them know they won.

"Hey lil' Javlyn." The jock spat, pinning him so his feet didn't touch the ground. His sweater bunched up at the collar, letting a sliver of skin at the bottom of his stomach show. 

Javert looked at him, his expression brave, but his eyes scared for dear life as they focused around the rough sweaty features. "It's Javert." He said willing his voice to stay calm, though it shook no matter how hard he tried.

"Your a girl, you can't dress like a boy, and call yourself a boy. You will always be a girl." He said, throwing against the locker. "Stop being who your not." He walked off, going along with his group grumbling amongst his friends, about teaching Javert a lesson, that should be learned. Javert sank to the tile floor of the school shaking. He looked back at the bear of a jock. He would rather kill himself than have a bully do it for him. 

Javert was on his way home late from school, he held onto his bag and made sure all his papers were in. He felt his center of balance, lost. He was thrown to the ground, his papers a mess everywhere. "Where do you think your going?" The jock that terrorized him spat. 

"Home." Javert groaned looking up to the boy. "No... We have some unfinished business." He picked up Javert pinning him against the wall, he sloppily kissed him tearing apart his clothes. Javert yelled and cried, begging him to stop. Clothes ripped off from his body, landed on the pavement, pleas and whined were shot out, countered with angered yells, ignoring the hate towards him. 

Valjean walked back home from the store getting things for his father. He heard cries form a dark alleyway. Curiously, he walked into the alleyway seeing Javert, a boy he found quiet attractive in his English class. And one of the football players. He watched in terror, Javert's pale body was half naked, only a bra and boxers left on his to thin frame. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes screamed in terror. His neat brown hair, once tied in a ponytail was a muse, hairs sticking to his tear glistened face. Weak pleas filled the area, begging to be let go and left for dead. 

"Hey!" Valjean yelled out, loud and strong. The jock looked over and pulled out quickly, putting his pants on, dropping Javert to the floor like a rag doll, he ran off without a word, Valjean ran attempting to chase him, he sighed and instead went to Javert. He laid used and helpless, sobbing out brokenly. 

Valjean didn't need to ask if he was alright since it was clear he wasn't. He collected Javert in his arms, pulling his jacket around him, cradling him close. He gathered his things and walked home with Javert in his arms. The boy was beaten, bruises made up half his body, even the smallest ones were noticeable on the pale boy. He was incredibly thin to, his ribs showed, he had no fat to him. In Valjean's arms he was weightless. His remain of clothing was tattered, Valjean's jacket looked big on the boys body. He was in pain, his face showed it, as well as the various whimpers that came out of his trembling lips. He violently shook,  with tears still streaming as if the act was still going on. It pained Valjean's heart to see him this way. 

Valjean came home, his father looked concern on his face with the boy in his arms. He handed the plastic store bag to his father, "I'm helping him, as you once did." Jean simply said. His father seemed to understand, letting him go upstairs. Javert was quiet, still shaking, tears flowing. 

Valjean carried him to his bathroom, gently taking what was left of his clothes off. Javert shot up looking at him, with a tear stained face and worry in his eyes. "I'm not going to use you, I figured you'd want a bath." Valjean said In a soft voice. "You could use one, yes?"

Javert nodded, unable to speak out. Scared if he said something wrong, he would end up with blood on his skin. Valjean drew the bath and eased Javert inside, helping him wash and take care of his wounds. Each blood soaked scare, and deep purple bruise. Javert was thankful he didn't comment on anything. He didn't want another reminder of being cursed in a girls body. The top portion of him was filled with cuts. Like he was trying to remove the cursed object himself. Valjean noticed but didn't say a word, he could only imagine the pain of it all. He wrapped Javert in a soft towel and carried him to his bed, noticing he was still shaking violently. He dressed him in comfortable set of his pajamas. 

Javert finally spoke, "why are you helping me?" His tone was soft and quiet, still shaky and trembling scared to do anything. Valjean looked to him as he got up getting his brush ,and leaning down to comb his long brown hair. "I was living on the streets for a while, after my sister and parents died. The bishop took me in and helped me. Since then he's been my father, he's always taught me to help others. I heard your cry and couldn't let... A- a thing, like him use a beautiful boy such as yourself. It's not the same pain, but it is pain." Valjean spoke as he put a strand of hair behind Javert ear, "I'll wash your clothes, you can have them in the morning, your too weak to walk, plus it's late." 

"No, Monsieur. I can't ask you to do this. My mother is already going to kill me, and /he/ will find me. Who knows what he has led to finish win me." Javert protested, moved from his kindness but still terrified. "I wanted to. Please, relax.. Your still shaking. Nothing while harm you Javert, I've got you." Valjean said standing up and grabbing Javert's tattered clothes. Javert watched as he walked away. He didn't understand this man. Why he was nice to him, why he cared lovingly. He barley even knew his name and yet, he treated him like they were the same. Why would this man want a broken person such as himself. He couldn't be called a boy, nor a girl. Who knows what he is now.

Valjean came back and took Javert's loose silky brown hair, and braided the hair back. "There you are, handsome as ever." He smiled kindly to him. "Lay back." Javert felt the braid in the back, touching each rigid with his bony fingers. It was as if Valjean did it a million times before. 

Javert nodded and did as Valjean said. Jean sat beside him and tucked him inside his bed. "Will your family be worried?"Jean asked softly. "I doubt my mother even knows I'm gone. Besides it is your family that should be worried, I am a stranger." Javert replied. Valjean gave a light chuckled and nodded, brushing any strands away from his face. He kissed his forehead softly, "I promise, they won't touch you again." 

"Thank you Jean, but this is too much, I'm no... Virgin anymore... I'm-I'm used. I'm... I'm a /girl/ in a sense."Javert said as he tried to sit up. Valjean eased him down. "It doesn't count, it wasn't of your consent. Sleep now, i won't leave your side. You are a wonderful man, who needs to rest up."

Javert nodded and laid down moving tie on his left side. Valjean stroked his hair back, softly humming a song that once lulled him to sleep. For once, on the worst day, something good actually happened. He hoped it wouldn't end.


End file.
